


The Mutual Voids Left by Worlds Destroyed

by MistyBeethoven



Category: WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Companions, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fix-It, Getting Together, Grieving, Healing, Loneliness, Loss, Multiverse, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pseudo-Incest, Ralph is Peter, Sibling Incest, Star Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Wanda has a discussion in the woods with the man she thought wasn't her real brother.Only he is...But he isn't.And this is where life, mutual grief and loss all becomes very complicated for the Scarlet Witch, whom just needs a Quicksilver by her side.Any Quicksilver.*Spoilers for the WandaVision finale.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Ralp Bohner/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Mutual Voids Left by Worlds Destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inside of my head since the finale, so I had to sit down and finally write it. I hope it's okay. 
> 
> I've known Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch since my teenage years in the nineties. You can't really have one without the other in my mind.
> 
> And I love Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff.
> 
> His appearance seemed to fix a gaping hole inside of my heart concerning the Maximoff twins.
> 
> And I'm still hoping...

"No," Wanda told the silver haired boy she had at first taken to be her brother Pietro and then some complete stranger under an enchantment called Ralph Bohner.

Ralph _Bohner_?

She had come here to be alone and to help find some peace only to find the man following her throughout the woods and persisting to confuse her as much as his sudden appearance into her life had before.

Now he was claiming to be someone called Peter Maximoff, some alternate version of Quicksilver, and to make matters worse he did seem to possess her brother's speed after all.

Which made getting away from him even more difficult.

"But, come on, Wanda!" the supposed Peter stated, easily keeping stride with her despite the fact that she was running at full speed. "We'll always have Westview, you and I!"

"But you were just some trick Agatha was playing to reveal how I did the Hex!" the Scarlet Witch spat at the increasingly annoying individual as she abruptly stopped.

Peter ran about thirty feet ahead before he realized that she had stopped moving. She watched in exasperation as he came speeding back to her side in about half of a second. "But I'm not completely! See, I'm your brother from another universe! There are about a million mes and a million yous! Why I bet there's even a universe out there where we were raised by a cow!"

The Scarlet Witch looked at him incredulously but he continued regardless, "I was just in hiding under that alias here. I didn't want to bump into the other me. That could be disastrous. But now that I know that I couldn't because he's dead..."

The woman flinched, the man's ability to stick his foot carelessly inside of his mouth was still present no matter whom he was. To his credit, he seemed to feel bad, however and frowned. "Sorry. You don't know what being placed somewhere that isn't what you remember can do to you...not knowing anything... But when that _witch_ did that to me...well she didn't realize how _ironic_ it was. My sister used to force me to watch this thing called 'The Last Unicorn.' It was this cartoon. In it this old hag sticks a fake horn on a real unicorn so people can see it. So it seemed fake but was real. I was kind of like that."

Wanda's thoughts were racing so quickly that not a being in all of creation had a chance of catching up to them. Not Pietro, not Tommy, not even this Peter Maximoff.

"Your sister? The other me?"

"No," Maximoff said, shaking his head. "My other little sister. She's gone now...But she meant just as much to me as your Pietro meant to you."

"You miss her?" Wanda asked, reading the man's grief, something she understood all too well.

"Yeah," Peter stated. "I miss everything and everyone. Even Wade Wilson. I lost it all...that whole universe. Until I found you and the boys and the popsicle...that loss was killing me inside."

"Oh Peter," she said, touching the man's arm.

There was a moment of united loss between them before the man went and did something to spoil it all, like normal. One minute she was merely touching his arm and the next she was wrapped in both of them as he was kissing her quite passionately. It seemed he could never actually stay still for very long. Either that or he had a severe case of ADHD.

Whichever it was, it was incredibly inappropriate.

"You jerk!" she said, breaking free and blasting him away with a strong but harmless jolt of magic.

He didn't look upset however. Peter lay in the dirt, looking up at her and very well pleased with himself. "That was worth it! What's the point of being super speedy if you can't steal a kiss or two?"

"Why?" she asked, still exasperated.

"Simple," this new Quicksilver replied. "I fell in love with you, Wanda Maximoff!"

"But you're my brother!" she snapped, frustrated and disgusted all at once.

Peter shook his head. "Not exactly. You see, we're not completely _blood_ related you and me. It's kinky and still kind of taboo but without all the ramifications. We don't have to worry about babies with four eyes and two heads...well...er...actually we still do. I'm a mutant so..."

"A mutant!" Wanda shrieked. "You're a _mutant_?"

The man quickly picked himself up from where he lay and took her into his arms as he began to zip past the trees and hit the highway. Together they ran faster than anything she had ever experienced, even when Pietro would run with her. It was astounding. Everything seemed to stop moving around them, caught in time while they burst through it.

" _Yeah_ ," Peter Maximoff stated. "I'm a freak, blessed by nature, hated by man but just the natural progression of things. And this very _natural_ progression is in love with his very _supernatural_ kind of sister witch!"

She was flattered in a way. Some ache in her heart at all of her losses seemed to fade a little inside of the man's arms and his incredible speed. Being inside of this Peter's hold, the Scarlet Witch thought how it felt nothing at all like her brother's embrace and yet so wonderfully similar to it also. 

Maybe a little too good.

But hadn't she often wished Pietro _wasn't_ her brother somehow? That in some other universe they would not be related at all and that she could be with him? Didn't her brother possess everything that she needed so she never truly wanted anyone else, Wanda asked herself, seemingly on the outside of time.

And then she had fallen in love with Vision, not a "real" human being. It had been perfect...she had never had to feel guilty for betraying her feelings for her beloved Pietro when she was with the synthezoid. Both feelings were able to remain separate.

Her belief had only been intruded upon when her other brother had shown up at the house in Westview.

But this man wasn't Pietro.

But he was _still_ Pietro all the same.

Wanda felt her heart beginning to race just as much as her thoughts, her feelings finally matching her brain's pace. She had lost everything it felt like. So had Peter Maximoff. They had both lost their whole worlds, no matter how compact or infinite. Maybe this was the Universe's (or the Multiverse as it was) way of trying to make it right for them both.

She thought of a cartoon she had watched once too. It had featured a bunny, whom having lost his family, met up with a kangaroo whom was looking desperately for her lost own Joey. Together they had managed to fill the mutual voids left in the other's lives and hearts.

Wanda looked up into the man's eyes which seemed intense and wounded, despite the boyish grin spread wide across his face. In that instant, she saw carried within him everything she had lost.

Pietro had been stolen from her, yet here was a human, a progressed one at that, whom desired to protect her as he once had done.

She had lost her children but within Peter Maximoff was a manchild, needing his own mothering.

She had been forced to say goodbye to her lover but...

"But..." she said, her hand resting on Quicksilver's chest to see if she could feel it beating quickly under the surface, which she soon discovered it was. "Vision is still out there...we'll say hello again someday."

"Why not?" Peter said smiling. "You can have your man sized dildo if you want. A girl needs her sex toys. Just don't forget who your real 'Bohner' is..."

Too tired to argue, Wanda Maximoff rested her head against her un-brother's chest and let him take her wherever he so pleased.


End file.
